The field of the disclosure relates generally to transmitting data to and from a motor controller, and more specifically to wirelessly transmitting configuration settings to a motor controller and transmitting report data from the motor controller to another device.
At least some known motor controllers store settings in memory for controlling operations of a motor. In some systems, the settings are configured at the time the motor controller is manufactured or when the motor controller is removed from an installation environment (i.e., a field location) for maintenance. In some known systems, the motor controller must be physically connected to an external computing device, such as a laptop computing device, that transmits the settings to the motor controller. Additionally, in some known systems, the motor controller must be physically coupled to a power source to store the settings in memory. Additionally, in some known systems, a motor controller transmits report data, such as a speed of a motor that the motor controller is coupled to, using a pulsed signal (e.g., a pulse train) that is received by another device, such as system controller. In conventional systems, the motor controller includes a relatively expensive computing device that performs processor-intensive operations, such as 32-bit multiplication and/or division, to generate a pulsed signal that represents a current speed of the motor.